1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a smart TV field, and more particularly to a remote monitoring method and a smart TV system.
2. Description of the Related Art
The number of application devices connected to a playback apparatus such as a smart TV continuously expands along with ever-progressing technology developments. For example, application devices may include computers, setup boxes, DVD players, microphones, and sound systems, and the number and type of devices which may connect to a smart TV become more and more divergent as technology evolves.
In the field of smart terminals, through a smart appliance control system, a smart TV is enabled to inquire and retrieve statuses, applications, and services in operation along with stored resources and information of externally connected devices connected to the smart TV in real-time. The smart TV is further capable of mutual control via “triple play” (a telecommunication network, a television broadcasting network, and the Internet).
However, a current smart appliance control system supports only a simple monitoring function, e.g., controlling activation (on/off) of an external device or inquiring a temperature status of an external device. Meanwhile, in addition to a dedicated apparatus or server, a current smart appliance control system further needs a large initial investment, high operation maintenance costs, and necessary upgrades from time to time.
Therefore, there is a need for a solution for monitoring a smart TV remotely without involving additional devices.